


Rain, Kiss, and Sleep

by JuniorJumat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hujan, ciuman, dan Jean yang merasa canggung di samping seseorang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Kiss, and Sleep

.  
.  
.

Oh ayolah, Jean. Pemuda itu sedang tidur. Lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

... Jean menelan ludah susah payah.

Jika ada yang melihat? Atau jika pemuda itu bangun mendadak bagaimana? Ia tak siap dicap "menyimpang". Sekalipun objek yang sedang menjadi pokok permasalahan sudah menyandang julukan itu, mengingat beberapa kali ia diketemukan sedang bercumbu dengan senior mereka yang terkenal dengan julukan "bonsai"nya. Ah, ya! Yang paling Jean takuti saat ini adalah ... bagaimana jika ada yang tahu, dan melaporkannya pada senior Rivaille? Mati dia, pasti!

Jadi Jean lebih memilih mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan kembali menuju ranjangnya sendiri. Pemuda itu merutuk frustasi. Sebenarnya ada maksud apa nasib menggiring mereka hingga bisa sekamar seperti saat ini? Tiga bulan telah berlalu, dan ia masih belum bisa meredakan rasa penasarannya mengenai bibir _roommate_ nya yang satu itu.

Hujan sedang deras-derasnya mengguyur di luar sana. Dan Jean merasa dingin luar biasa. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mulai bergelung di balik selimutnya yang hangat, dan berharap. Agar mimpinya malam ini tidak harus memimpikan si _brunnete_ sedang mencumbunya, lagi.

Karena terkadang, ada harapan yang tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan. Sepasang kelopak mata itu menutup perlahan sambil mengecamkan hal itu dalam hatinya.

Petir menyambar, begitu keras. Tiba-tiba.

Jean masih mencoba tertidur dengan memasang sepasang penutup telinga di kepalanya.

Tapi sial bagi pemilik ranjang di sebelah, ia langsung terlonjak kaget. Pontang-panting beranjak dari kasurnya sendiri menuju kasur yang ditempati Jean dengan selimut tertarik kesana-kemari. Pemuda itu lalu melompat ke atasnya, berbantalkan tangan Jean yang seakan siap sedia terpakai, dan selimut bawaannya sendiri, ia langsung meringkuk mencari posisi nyaman.

"Apa-apaan kau!?" teriak Jean tidak terima wilayah privasinya dijamah begitu saja. Si pemuda menggerakan bibirnya, seperti membalas balik bentakannya tadi. Tapi yang dilihat Jean hanyalah bibir yang bergerak saja. Membuat pemuda itu terbelalak lebih lebar karena fantasi liarnya mulai bekerja kembali.

 _Penutup telinga sialan!_ Umpatnya sambil melepaskan cepat-cepat benda di kepalanya itu untuk mendengar ucapan si _brunnete_ sebelum terlambat. Tapi sayang, yang berhasil ia tangkap hanya ucapan "Sudah! Aku mau tidur!" dan dengusan kesal saja.

Eren Jaeger, kembali memposisikan dirinya nyaman di ehempelukanehem seorang Jean Kirkstein tanpa memperdulikan betapa merahnya wajah pemuda itu sekarang.

"Anjir! Woi, menyingkir!" lolong Jean putus asa. "Balik ke kasurmu sana! Aku tidak mau tidurku tidak nyaman gara-gara alasan sempit! Pergi! Menyingkir!"

"Berisik! Aku takut dengann petirnya! Sekali-kali bantu temanmu ini kenapa? Bukannya sekarang malah jadi lebih hangat?"

Hangat? Panas, koreksi Jean di dalam hati. "Najis, yang ada aku nanti dibilang maho lagi kalau ketahuan tidur bareng denganmu. Minggir!"

Eren malah menutup matanya perlahan, lalu medekatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jean.

"Hanya jika ada yang tahu."

Kemudian mulai terlelap, meninggalkan si pemilik ranjang yang frustasi setengah mati.

"Eren! Woi! Bangun!"

Tidak ada respon yang berarti.

"Ka-kalau kau me-mang ... memang mau tidur di sini, beri aku sesuatu. Ya! Aku tidak mau rugi sendiri di sini!"

Iris hijau di depannya kembali terbuka dengan alis bertekuk dalam. "Ckk, apa yang kau minta?"

Jean terpaku beberapa saat. A-apa? Memang apa yang bisa ia minta? Entah kenapa mendadak wajahnya maju, mencuri kecupan sekilas dari bibir yang menerornya beberapa bulan ini. Bersamaan dengan suara menggelegar dari halilintar yang begitu keras terdengar.

Eren berjengit. Lalu .... Ah, ia tidak memprotes. Jean terkesiap. Ketika mendapati dadanya kembali ditempeli surai rambut hitam kecoklatan milik pemuda itu. Kenapa? Tanyanya lega sekaligus ... kecewa? Apa sebegitu murahnya ciuman dari seorang Eren Jaeger? Yang entah kenapa malah membuat ia merasa dilecehkan. Jean menggeser tubuh itu jauh-jauh. Dan berbalik, menghadap tembok. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dengan resah.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas berat dari arah tengkuknya tadi. Huh? Benarkah? Sebuah tangan memeluk perut pemuda itu erat, dan hembusan nafas di punggungnya, lagi-lagi, membuat Jean terkesiap.

"Berbaliklah, sialan," geram Eren sambil meremas piyama hijau yang saat ini dipakai Jean. "Aku benar-benar takut."

Petir yang bergemuruh kembali seakan memperkuat alasannya untuk berbalik. Tapi Jean gengsi! Ogah!

"Jean ... ayolah." Suara lemah terdengar agak putus asa dari punggungnya segera meruntuhkan pertahanan terakhir pemuda itu. Akhirnya, dengan wajah yang memerah semerah tomat Jean pun berbalik, membiarkan saja saat tangan kirinya dijadikan bantalan oleh pemilik iris kehijauan itu.

Ini _awkward_ , buatnya seorang, karena Eren sudah terlelap sendari tadi.

Sial! Maki pemuda itu sambil, diam-diam dan sangat perlahan, melingkarkan tangan kanannya untuk menarik tubuh itu mendekat. Sial! Sial! Sial! Jean terus mengucapkannya dalam hati sambil membenamkan kepalanya di surai hitam kecoklatan milik Eren.

Bisa-bisa ia mati bahagia jika terus begini.

Mata itupun semakin lama semakin terpejam.

Sial ....

.  
.  
.

**The End**


End file.
